


He's the worst thief ever, isn't he?

by iKnightWriter



Series: WriteWorld [19]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Vernon Boyd & Erica Reyes, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Art museum, Attempt at Humor, Derek is a Good Boyfriend, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Thief Stiles Stilinski, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 22:03:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5682421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iKnightWriter/pseuds/iKnightWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Again?” Isaac makes his way into the monitor room and sees the answer for himself, “Someone has got to stop him. The security company is getting tired of us and our ‘weekly accidental’ set offs. They already know me by name as it is. They even claimed they’re gonna start charging us for it.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's the worst thief ever, isn't he?

“He's the worst thief ever, isn't he?” Erica asks as she watches the man on the monitor, trip a wire resulting in him getting caught in said wire and forced to hang upside down.

“Don’t let him hear you say that.” Derek tells as he too watches the person struggle for freedom. “It’ll only encourage him and that is something that we both don’t need.”

Erica unwraps her sandwich in a plastic wrap, she had packed for her lunch and takes a bite, “How long do you want to keep him hanging there?”

Derek looks at the time on the monitor. The time reads 12:30:45 PM. They weren’t supposed to open up the doors, for the art exhibit for the next hour, “We’ll give him about ten minutes. Hopefully he won’t pass out during that time.”

“You’re such a good boyfriend,” Erica acknowledges, “Personally I’d leave him there until we closed for the day, but that’s just me.” She takes another bite, “Why exactly does Stiles repeatedly try to breaking into a building that we own?”

“It’s Stiles, do you really want to try to apply logic with him?”

Erica gives a knowing head nod, “True.”

A voice came from behind them, “Hey, guys there’s-”

“We know, Isaac. It’s Stiles.” Erica tells him, without looking back and taking another bite.

“Again?” Isaac makes his way into the monitor room and sees the answer for himself, “Someone has got to stop him. The security company is getting tired of us and our ‘weekly accidental’ set offs. They already know me by name as it is. They even claimed they’re gonna start charging us for it.”

“Nothing we can’t handle,” Derek states as a matter of fact, “Where is Boyd?”

“He went to go check-out the problem.” Isaac shares, “I guess I should just tell him to leave it alone.”

“No, it’s fine.” Erica pipes up with a smirk on her face, “I want to see how Boyd handles the situation.”

Isaac scoffs a laugh, “That’s just cold. You know he hasn’t forgiven Stiles about what happened at the rink.”

“Exactly.”

Sure enough, Boyd appears on the screen standing in front Stiles with an unamused look on his face, he looks up at the camera, and then back at Stiles. Stiles makes a wild gesture and appears to being saying something.

Whatever it was, it doesn’t prompt Boyd into helping Stiles at all and instead results in Boyd walking away. Leaving Stiles completely offended and not the least bit happy.

“I guess I better go get him then.” Derek sighs, getting up from his seat, “I’ll never hear the end of it if I don’t.”

“You can always point out the fact that he was the one who had set the wire there in the first place.” Erica offers to him.

“Good point.”

Erica and Isaac continue to watch Stiles hang helplessly upside down, “You know you’re a troublemaker, right?” Isaac tells her, taking a piece of her sandwich.

“Eh.”


End file.
